magiencefandomcom-20200215-history
Shiloh
Shiloh Phoenix is a hybrid between Fae and Aethen. He's a protagonist of the Magience webcomic, and friends with Rune and the gang. Despite holding a major bit of resemblence to Aethens, his personality type more closely follows that of the Fae. His Player is Reia Cross. His Element is Wind. He first appears on Ch7 P8 . Appearance Shiloh is about 5'5" in height, same as his player. He weighs 111 lbs. He's got a slim build that comes in handy for sneaking into small places and squeezing through cracks and crevices. His hair is jet black in color, and his eyes are a vivid shade of violet. He has brown skin and pointed ears, reminiscent of his Fae heritage. Small wings that fade from white to pale violet adorn his back, and he also has a tail, but it stays hidden; if he left it out, it would be a major weak point, on top of being a very painful process for himself. He also has sharp-ended markings under each eye, but why they're there is a question he usually won't grace with an answer. He's got an innocent disposition about him, but once you get to know him, it becomes apparent that it's only for appearances. He's quite nuts. He tends to dress fashionably despite general game limitations. He does, however, despise footwear and will discard it when possible. Personality He's adventurous and loves to explore things, especially if said things include anything creepy or dangerous. A bit of a thrill seeker, he has a love for shiney objects, making him an avid treasure seeker. He's playful and doesn't seem to be able to take too many things seriously, even when it comes to his own life in the game. He can be VERY flirtatious at times (towards any and all genders), but for the most part he tries to behave. Despite how brave and crazy he may seem, he still has some major fears, such as thunderstorms and the dark (these are more phobias than fears, he gets absolutely terrified) and can be a tad clueless about obvious things. In game he sometimes behaves childishly because he can get away with it, and luxuriates in the times spent where he has little responsibility and ample time to goof off. He also tends to make puns when possible and posesses a very dangerous level of curiosity. Playing style Shiloh's playing style is based on strategy; there's a lot of dodging involved and close-up attacks, when he hasn't summoned his familiar. His familiar is a stoat, used both for combative assistance and spying. He makes for good dps, but isn't someone you want to depend on for healing or tanking. Despite all of this, he has a very bad.. habit.. of seeing HUGE monsters and having a moment of 'challange accepted'. In other words, if he sees something that OBVIOUSLY outmatches him and it just so happens to be enourmous and scary? Yeah. He's going to hit it with something and engage it in battle. This can often lead to him dying in-game. He tends to pull a lot of 'shenanigans', once again, because he has trouble taking things seriously. Back story Shiloh's backstory is foggy. He started out in a prison located in a bustling town, where he was revealed to be a sleeper. Disoriented and vaguely confused, he was then branded as a criminal (in place of what he could only gather was more severe punishment) and banished from the town he'd woken up in. Abilities / Flaws Sweetblood ''- Sweets and candies can restore mana or health. Can survive on sweets alone. Can't stand bitter foods, the body will reject them. This applies to medicines as well; if the medicine is bitter, the Fae's body will reject it. ''Mischievous Mage - Any time when casting any kind of spell, the magic has a chance to gain a random boost anywhere from 10% to 500% effectiveness. Slightly affected by the hidden Luck stat. Blood Frenzy - If injured past 40% health in battle, goes into a berserker rage. Will lash out at Ally or Enemy and will not stop until healed past 60% health or exhausted. Is immune to pain and status effects while Blood Frenzy is in effect. Sensitive Tail ''- A tail is a Fae's weak point, since it extends directly from the spine. +900% (that is, x10) damage taken if it's inflicted on the tail. ''Hollow Bones - Lowers the weight limit of the character, but makes them more fragile, increasing the chance of fractured bones. Cannot wear heavy armor. Weak Wings ''- Wings are a weak point. +500% damage taken if inflicted upon the wings. ' shi3.PNG shi4.PNG shi5.PNG ''' Category:Characters